Kyusung Day Project
by Clou3elf
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble sederhana penyambut Kyusung Day/Drabble 7 G for Grandpa/Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sudah memasuki masa tua mereka/Kyusung/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Kyusung Day Project

Project 1

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, Typos, Gaje

A/N : Ini bagian dari Kyusung project dari saya. Rencananya selama seminggu sebelum Kyusung day saya bakal post drabble ringan. Dan pas kyusung day-nya saya post oneshoot.

.

.

Hope u like

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

K for Key

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung menghela nafas dalam sehari ini. Menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir memang menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Membuatnya nyaris mengalami stress berkepanjangan. Penelitian, membuat laporan, presentasi penelitian, sebelum akhirnya skripsi.

Efeknya adalah dia menjadi pelupa dan ceroboh. Seperti sekarang ini. Sakit kepalanya semakin bertambah karena kunci lokernya menghilang entah kemana. Hell, di dalam loker itu ada berkas-berkas penelitian yang bodohnya dia tinggal. Dan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 3 jam dari sekarang dia harus maju presentasi.

"Aish kemana kunci bodoh itu" gerutunya sambil membongkar isi tas-nya.

Wajah manisnya terlihat kusut. Sungguh mengenaskan walau tetap terlihat manis sebenarnya.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya seseorang.

"Kunci lokerku" jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"Selalu saja. Pelupa. Ceroboh" tangan besar itu mengacak surai hitam Yesung.

"Ck, aku tak berniat mendengar ocehanmu. Dan jangan menggangguku Cho Kyuhyun!" omel Yesung pada Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

Yeah, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak tiga tahun lalu. Tepatnya sejak Kyuhyun masuk menjadi mahasiswa baru. Pesona Kim Yesung memang tak bisa ditolak.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi gembil kekasihnya sebelum meraih tangan mungil itu. Namja jenius bermarga Cho itu meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan sang kekasih.

"Kunciku!" pekik Yesung heboh. "Bagaimana bisa ada padamu?"

"Ketinggalan di meja belajarku saat kau datang kemarin" Kyuhyun sungguh gemas dengan namja ini. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya baby"

"Aku tidak sengaja melupakannya" Yesung membela diri.

"Tetap saja kau ceroboh"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Sudahlah jangan membuatku semakin pusing" sewotnya.

"Hey~ setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih sayang" Kyuhyun menarik hidung bangir itu.

"Aaaa~ appo" Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Gomawo"

"Kurang manis"

"Apanya?"

"Ucapan terima kasihmu kurang manis"

Yesung mendengus kesal, "Jeongmal gomawoyo Kyuhyunnie~" ucapnya dengan suara yang imut.

Sret~

Chu~

Karena gemas Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir cherry namja tercintanya itu. Yesung sendiri langsung memeluk leher Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kunci lokernya erat-erat.

Siapapun tolong ingatkan mereka kalau ini masih di tempat umum.

"Beruntunglah kunci hatimu di tanganku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hatimu akan selalu aman selama kunci itu ada padaku. Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya"

"Y-ya!" wajah manis itu merona hebat.

Chu~

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Yesung sekilas. Kemudian mencium kedua pipi dan kening Yesung. Membuat kekasihnya itu semakin merona.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak protes aku menciummu di koridor loker"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya, sepertinya dia baru menyadari hal itu. "YA! Cho!

.

.

End

.

.

Haiiiii~

H-7 Kyusung Day. Ayo ramaikan lagi Kyusung Day seperti dulu~

Ah~ mianhae banget buat Blue Moon sepertinya saya pending sampai setelah Kyusung Day xD

Okey sampai bertemu di series berikutnya~

Big love, clou3elf


	2. Chapter 2

Kyusung Day Project

Project 2

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, Typos, Gaje

A/N : Ini bagian dari Kyusung project dari saya. Rencananya selama seminggu sebelum Kyusung day saya bakal post drabble ringan. Dan pas kyusung day-nya saya post oneshoot.

.

.

Hope u like

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Y for Year

2010

Pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Saat itu Yesung yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, tepatnya Sungai Han, berhasil menarik perhatian pelukis freelance. Yesung yang sibuk mengagumi dan memotret pemandangan Sungai Han, sedangkan sang pelukis yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sibuk menatap sosoknya. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak cepat mengabadikan rupa indah itu di atas kanvasnya.

"Cantik sekali" puji Kyuhyun.

Sayangnya obyek yang dipuji tidak mengetahui bahkan mendengar ungkapan pujian penuh ketulusan itu. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri tak berniat memberitahunya.

.

.

2011

Selama satu tahun jadi penguntit bahkan sampai pindah tempat tinggal di sebelah apartemen Yesung pun Kyuhyun masih belum berani menegurnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat mengajak Yesung berkenalan secara formal atau berbicara. Padahal mereka bertetangga. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"U-uhm..jeoseonghamnida..boleh aku..meminjam ponselmu? Listrik di apartemenku bermasalah dan ponselku sedang diperbaiki"

Kyuhyun takkan pernah melupakan wajah menggemaskan itu sampai kapanpun. Termasuk juga wajah konyolnya.

.

.

2012

Sejak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun mulai berani mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga berani dengan seenaknya memasuki apartemen Yesung. Meminta namja manis itu memasakkan makanan untuknya. Dan Yesung seketika menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun makanan setiap hari. Dengan alasan agar pola makan Kyuhyun teratur.

Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk terus berterima kasih pada dewi fortuna.

"Makanlah. Eomma-ku khusus membawakan hal ini untukmu"

"Whoa~ eomma mertua baik sekali"

Awalnya Kyuhyun keceplosan. Tapi dia malah mensyukuri hal itu. Karena akhirnya bisa melihat rona merah yang melukis permukaan pipi putih Yesung.

.

.

2013

Rahasia Kyuhyun terbongkar. Hal yang diamankan Kyuhyun selama ini akhirnya terbongkar. Rahasia dimana Kyuhyun menyimpan banyak lukisan Yesung dalam kamarnya. Mulai dari pose natural yang memang dilakukan Yesung hingga pose menggoda yang murni dari otak bungsu Cho itu. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang meminta Yesung untuk mengambilkan laptop-nya di kamar.

"I-ini..."

"Aku..aku bisa jelaskan!" Kyuhyun gugup. "Mi-mianhae..bukan maksudku melecehkanmu atau apapun..tapi-" Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

Hening. Kyuhyun benci hal seperti ini. Sudah terlanjur basah jadi sekalian saja.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Dan ini caraku mencintaimu. Mengabadikanmu dalam lukisanku"

Kyuhyun pasrah. Dia sudah pasrah jika Yesung akan membencinya dan-

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

-menjauhinya.

Apa?

Yesung tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sangat konyol. Sangat jauh dari image Kyuhyun yang tampan. "Aku bilang aku juga mencintaimu"

Grep~

"Kau milikku" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

2014

Kyuhyun tau Yesung itu seorang jurnalis yang selalu meliput berita di luar kota. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tak akan mengijinkan kekasihnya itu pergi. Jika hanya 2-3 bulan tak masalah. Ini selama 1 tahun 3 bulan Yesung pergi ke daerah konflik pula. Hell, no way.

"Ini hanya tugas Kyu~"

"Tetap saja itu di daerah konflik sayang"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Dipeluknya sang kekasih dengan erat. Dia takut Yesung terluka. Dia takkan sanggup jika hidup tanpa Yesung.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja. Kembalilah dengan selamat" bisik Kyuhyun.

.

.

2015

Yesung pulang. Dan Kyuhyun karena Yesung menepati janjinya, pulang dengan selamat. Walau lengannya tertembak saat meliput berita, Kyuhyun tetap bersyukur Yesung selamat.

Kyuhyun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan menunda-nunda lagi. Dilamarnya Yesung malam itu juga. Kyuhyun tak ingin kehilangan Yesung.

"Would you be my world? Marry me?" Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan namja terkasihnya itu. Cincin berwarna putih dengan garis hitam tampak bertengger cantik di dalam kotak berwarna merah.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Yesung mengangguk, "Yes. Yes i do"

.

.

2016

Setahun hidup berdua tentu saja membuat keduanya ingin memiliki seorang anak. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah mengadopsi anak. Yesung tetaplah seorang namja yang tak bisa melahirkan kan?

Senyum sang istri mengembang lebar saat melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian di taman panti asuhan. Hingga akhirnya mata sipitnya menangkap trio sibling tengah bermain bersama.

"Kyu~ bisakah kita mengadopsi ketiga anak itu?" tunjuk Yesung.

"Kau yakin? Mereka triplet yang sangat aktif Yesungie"

"Aku yakin bisa mengurusnya" Yesung rupanya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada triplet itu.

"Baiklah kita adopsi mereka" dan Kyuhyun terlalu lemah untuk menolak permintaan sang istri.

Well, selamat datang di keluarga kecil Cho Kyuhyun, Daehan, Mingguk, Manse.

.

.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Kyusung Day Project

Project 3

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, Typos, Gaje

A/N : Ini bagian dari Kyusung project dari saya. Rencananya selama seminggu sebelum Kyusung day saya bakal post drabble ringan. Dan pas kyusung day-nya saya post oneshoot.

.

.

Hope u like

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

U for U

.

.

Kau! Ya, kau! Namja manis pemilik stage name Yesung yang artinya Art of Voice. Namja aneh yang membahayakan. Kau tau kenapa? Kau membahayakan jantungku.

Kau, Yesung hyung, membuatku jatuh cinta pada suaramu hingga akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menandatangani kontrak dengan SM Entertainment. Kau meracuni pikiran dan hidupku. Kau mengacaukanku.

Jika awalnya hanya karena aku jatuh cinta pada suaramu, maka sekarang tidak. 10 tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untukku mengenalmu luar dalam. Kau istimewa sayang.

Suaramu, wajah manismu, kedewasaanmu, perilaku misteriusmu, kepedulianmu bahkan tingkah anehmu terlihat istimewa dimataku. Semua yang ada di dirimu sangat istimewa.

Kau harus tanggung jawab hyung! Kau membuatku jatuh cinta semakin dalam dan tak terselamatkan. Membuat semua duniaku terpaut padamu. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menggantikanmu.

Hey Kim Jongwoon, aku mencintaimu. Terlalu mencintaimu. Kita sama-sama tau jika usia kita sudah tak muda lagi (abaikan wajah baby face-mu). Sudah bukan hal yang pas jika kita hanya main-main dalam hubungan kita.

Jadi...

Apa kau mau menikah denganku?

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau jawabannya, tapi akan lebih menyenangkan saat mendengar langsung dari mulutmu. Mau menikah denganku?

Saranghae,

CKH

.

Yesung melipat surat yang diterimanya dari sang magnae evil Super Junior yang juga kekasihnya. Wajah manisnya sudah merona bahkan sampai ke telinga. Sang main vocal ini sekuat tenaga menahan tangisan haru dan senyumnya.

Segera saja namja kelahiran 1984 itu berlari kecil menyusul sang kekasih. Ada beberapa yang harus dilakukan.

.

Other side

.

Hey Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah berapa lama aku mencintaimu? Sejak kapan aku mencintaimu? Sudah berapa lama kita bersama? Sejujurnya aku lupa sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Yang kutau pasti, rasa itu berjalan seiring dengan bertambahnya hari.

Ah~ kau tau pasti aku tak berbakat menulis hal seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja memaksaku melakukannya. Dasar menyebalkan.

Kau...kau orang pertama yang ada di sampingku saat aku lelah. Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang biaa menyembuhkan kebiasaanku menggigit kuku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kubenci sekaligus kucintai.

Aku membencimu karena kau selalu dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan. Aku membencimu karena aku tak bisa berpaling darimu. Aku membencimu karena aku selalu takluk padamu. Aku membencimu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.

Kau tau? Aku nyaris gila karnamu. Aku sampai pura-pura menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja lain agar aku bisa memastikan jika aku tidak mencintaimu. Walau pada akhirnya hasilnya tetap sama, aku memang mencintaimu.

Kau yang menyebalkan. Kau yang jahil. Kau yang selalu melindungi dan menjagaku. Kau yang meyakinkanku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja walau aku pergi wamil. Kau yang membuatku yakin untuk memilih menggapai impianku jadi aktor daripada mengeluarkan album solo terlebih dahulu. Kau yang selalu mencintaiku.

Terima kasih telah lahir dan hadir dalam hidupku. Jangan pernah lelah dengan semua sifatku. Kau cahayaku. Kau semangatku. Kau segalanya untukku.

Aku, Kim Jongwoon, sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

Selamat hari jadi yang ke 5

Saranghae

KJW

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Dia bisa membayangkan semua ekspresi Yesung saat menulis surat ini. Pasti menggemaskan. Yesung itu bukan orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Boleh Kyuhyun berbangga hati karena Yesung akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya secara gamblang hanya padanya?

Grep~

"Sudah puas?" itu suara kekasihnya.

"Apanya?"

"Puas membuatku malu. Menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Yesung.

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu menarik Yesung agar berada di depannya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun ganti memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Mereka memang lebih suka saling memberi back hug.

"Ini anniversary kita yang terakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah membaca kalimat terakhir suratku. Dan kau pasti tau artinya" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yesung tertawa lalu menoleh ke kiri untuk sekedar memberi kecupan pada sang calon pendamping hidupnya, "Tak ada alasan untukku berkata tidak. Aku mau mengganti margaku menjadi Cho"

.

.

END

.

.

Huehehehehe~

Ini aneh banget sumpah kesannya mereka ooc banget xD

Masih ada beberapa drabble lagi xD

Dan Blue Moon...masih on progress. Harap bersabar :3

Big love, clou3elf


	4. Chapter 4

Kyusung Day Project

Project 4

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, Typos, Gaje

A/N : Ini bagian dari Kyusung project dari saya. Rencananya selama seminggu sebelum Kyusung day saya bakal post drabble ringan. Dan pas kyusung day-nya saya post oneshoot.

.  
Hope u like .

Don't Like Don't Read .

Happy Reading .

S for Starlight .

Musim semi. Musimnya para bunga untuk berlomba menampakkan keindahan masing-masing. Berlomba-lomba membuat semua orang tertarik. Dan pada malam hari, giliran para bintang yang berlomba untuk bersinar mempercantik langit malam.

Dan malam itu semakin cantik dengan kehadiran namja manis nan mungil kesayangan Cho Kyuhyun -itu menurut Kyuhyun-. Namanya Kim Jongwoon atau panggil saja dia Yesung. Bandmate, hyung, kekasih dari sang evil magnae Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja manis pemegang gelar lead vocal itu sedang asyik memandang langit malam dari balkon dorm baru mereka. Sesekali senyum manis tersungging dari bibir plump itu. Wajah manisnya semakin terlihat bersinar. Ugh, beruntunglah Cho Kyuhyun ini.

Grep~

"Astaga!" Yesung berjengit kaget dan sontak menoleh. "Kau! Mengagetkan saja" omelnya pada sang dominan yang seenaknya memeluknya dari belakang. Walau begitu tapi Yesung tetap saja dengan senang hati menyamankan dirinya dalam kungkungan hangat nan posesif dari lengan besar milik Kyuhyun.

"Nyamannya~" desah Kyuhyun.

"Apanya?"

"Kau tau hyungie, hal yang paling kutunggu seharian ini adalah memelukmu sepuasnya. Mengungkungmu dan memenjarakanmu dalam pelukanku agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendekati, menyentuh dan mengambilmu dariku"

"So cheesy" gerutu Yesung dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu membalikkan posisi Yesung. Menyandarkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya di pagar balkon. Menatap rupa sempurna yang membuatnya jatuh cinta semakin dalam. Kyuhyun rela mempertaruhkan apapun asal namja ini tetap bersamanya.

Ditatap seperti itu tentu saja membuat Yesung tak bisa menahan rona merah di kedua pipi chubby-nya. Yesung berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya tapi onix itu menguncinya. Yesung tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Kyuhyun mengendalikan dirinya.

Pemuda berjuluk evil magnae itu menempelkan kening mereka hingga nafas lembut Yesung menerpa wajahnya. Saling tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Melumat bibir cherry itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu" usai mengatakan itu Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Yesung.

Setelahnya, Yesung kembali berbalik menghadap luar. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakanh sembari menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Yesung. Menghirup aroma menenangkan itu dengan rakus. Mengisi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan aroma Yesung.

Biarlah sinar sang bintang menjadi saksi mereka berdua. Hanya berdiam diri dan merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain. Hembusan angin malam yang lembut membuat keduanya semakin terbuai. Ini yang mereka inginkan. Saling mereguk kehadiran satu sama lain tanpa ada pembatas yang bernama media.

"Aku ingin menjadi bintang yang bersinar seperti itu" ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk bintang yang bersinar paling terang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi langit malamnya"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku akan menjadi langit malam agar kau bisa bersinar paling terang. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa ada sebuah bintang paling terang yang selalu kutunggu. Kau" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Yesung kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali berkata yang manis-manis seperti itu"

"Hanya di depanmu. Well, kurasa sesekali aku perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu agar kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu"

Okey, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat wajah Yesung memerah sampai ke telinga dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Yesung bersyukur, setidaknya tidak setiap hari Kyuhyun berlaku manis seperti ini. Entah apa yang harus Yesung lakukan jika Kyuhyun seperti ini setiap hari.

Apa kabar jantungnya?

.  
END .

Waks~ gombal gembel gagal xD Maapkeun~ rasanya semakin hari drabble-ku semakin ooc banget.

Mau gimana lagi...udah terlanjut gemes xD

Big love, clou3elf 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyusung Day Project

Project 5

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, Typos, Gaje

A/N : Ini bagian dari Kyusung project dari saya. Rencananya selama seminggu sebelum Kyusung day saya bakal post drabble ringan. Dan pas kyusung day-nya saya post oneshoot.

.

.

Hope u like

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

..

U for U Smile

.

.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang menarik dari Kim Jongwoon selain suara emasnya, maka Cho Kyuhyun akan menjawab senyumannya. Senyuman Kim Jongwoon itu sesuatu. Membawa dampak yang buruk bagi jantungnya tapi Kyuhyun menyukai sensasi itu.

Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menjaga senyuman itu agar selalu terlukis indah di wajah manis sang kekasih. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi hal itu. Karena Kim Jongwoon akan terasa kurang jika tak ada senyum manis yang teduh.

"Huaaa~ lelah~" Jongwoon -atau Yesung- langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa begitu sampai di rumah besar yang dihuninya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja itu. Yesung sontak merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Mencari kenyamanan.

"Lain kali aku takkan mau mengikuti acara perusahaan" gerutunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Benaknya sibuk memikirkan cara agar namja-nya itu bisa kembali tersenyum. Sudah kubilang bukan jika senyuman Kim Jongwoon adalah segalanya bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Eomma~ appa~" suara parau khas bocah baru bangun tidur pun mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang itu.

"Ne Kwangie" Yesung menyahut. "Apa kau haus chagi?"

Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Eomma! Appa!" pekiknya heboh.

Drap~ drap~ drap~

Seketika suasana rumah jadi gaduh. Kyuhyun dan Yesung tak sempat protes saat tubuh mereka terhempas karena terjangan 5 bocah manis yang lucu. Kedua orang itu hanya tertawa.

"Eomma~ Appa~"

"Mma! Ppa!"

Pekikan-pekikan lucu itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung tertawa geli. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah namja yang berstatus istrinya itu. Ah benar~ kelima anak mereka ini memang bisa membantu Kyuhyun untuk memunculkan kembali senyum manis itu.

Baiklah akan kuperkenalkan kelima bocah yang menjadi anak Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Yang tertua namanya Youngmin. Youngmin ini punya saudara kembar namanya Kwangmin. Sedangkan adik-adik mereka berusia 4 tahun. Kembar tiga dengan nama Daehan, Minguk, Mansae.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung memang sengaja mengadopsi anak-anak kembar. Terlihat menggemaskan bukan?

"Eomma~ kenapa lama sekali?" rajuk si kembar tertua, Youngmin.

"Benar" adik kembar Youngmin, Kwangmin, menimpali. "Kami sampai mengantuk~"

Yesung mencium pipi kedua anak yang berada di pangkuannya itu, "Mianhae ne. Lain kali eomma tak akan pergi terlalu lama"

"Mma! Lapalrr~" itu suara Minguk. Si triplet berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kemana Heechul ahjusshi dan Eunhyuk ahjusshi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hee jucchi perlgi. Hyuk jucchi tidurl~" kali ini si bungsu Mansae yang protes sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Benarkah? Jadi tak ada yang menemani kalian bermain?" Yesung mengajak anaknya berceloteh.

"Um!" Daehan langsung mengangguk. "Kami kecepian. Bocan" Daehan ikut menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aigo kasihannya anak-anak eomma~" Yesung merentangkan tangannya.

Sontak saja ketiga bocah yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun langsung turun dan berhambur ke pelukan sang eomma. Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat betapa Yesung kepayahan memeluk kelima anaknya sekaligus.

"Minguk geser~" protes Kwangmin.

"Hyuuuuunnngggg~" Minguk yang tak terima diprotes langsung meneriaki Kwangmin.

"Hey tak ada yang mau bersama appa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kelima anak yang masih berdebat tadi langsung terdiam. Saling berpandangan.

"Mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang diserbu.

Yesung tertawa geli. Mata sipitnya semakin tenggelam dengan manis saat namja itu tertawa. Ah~ akhirnya senyum itu kembali.

Kyuhyun merasa pilihan mereka untuk mengadopsi anak-anak ini tepat. Mereka bisa memunculkan kembali senyum dan tawa Yesung.

.

.

END

.

.

Maaaaaafffff~

Saking sibuknya saya sampai gak sempet lanjut drabble lagi u,u

Hari ini rencananya saya mau post 2 drabble sekaligus. Dan besok pas hari H saya juga post 2x. Drabble terakhir dan satu oneshoot xD

Saya gabisa move on dari triplet unyu itu u,u

Okey. Thanks buat yang udah review. Semoga gak bosen sama drabble"nya xD apalagi sama saya #ditampol.

Big love, clou3elf


	6. Chapter 6

Kyusung Day Project

Project 6

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, Typos, Gaje

A/N : Ini bagian dari Kyusung project dari saya. Rencananya selama seminggu sebelum Kyusung day saya bakal post drabble ringan. Dan pas kyusung day-nya saya post oneshoot.

.

.

Hope u like

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

N for No! No!

.

.

2016

Tahun ini adalah tahun yang sibuk bagi pasangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Pasalnya anak kembar mereka yang tertua sudah mulai memasuki masa sekolah dasar. Yesung sejak pagi sudah sibuk menyiapkan keperluan anak-anak kembarnya.

"Mom pakai ini yaa?" Kwangmin menunjukkan jam tangan mahal miliknya.

"No! No! No!" Yesung memberikan gestur dengan jari telunjuknya dan gelengan kepala.

"Mom aku mau bawa mainan" kali ini Youngmin.

"No! No! No!" lagi-lagi Yesung memberikan gestur yang sama.

"Mooooommmm~ cucu~"

"No! No! No!" ini sudah ketiga kalinya Yesung menggunakan gestur seperti itu. "Mansae sudah minum 2 botol pagi ini"

"Mooooommmm~ lapalll~"

"Minta pada daddy ne Mingukkie~"

"Sosis ne~~"

"No! No! No! Sereal atau roti, okay?"

Grep~

"Kau terlalu sibuk sampai mengabaikanku" suara berat itu mengunci pergerakan Yesung.

"Kyunnie~ kau bantu aku mengurus Cho triplet ne"

"Apa yang akan kudapat? Ciuman? French kiss? Atau..."

"No! No! No! Ini masih pagi jadi jangan mengotori otakmu" gerutu Yesung kesal.

Chup~

Karena saking gemasnya, Kyuhyun langsung memberikan kecupan manis di bibir itu. Yesung sedikit mengerjapkan matanya sebelum melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

"Mommmyyyyyyy~ ayo berangkat~" pekikan suara Youngmin dan Kwangmin membuat Yesung terlonjak.

Oh crap!

Yesung lupa masih ada kelima anaknya disini. Salahkan Cho Kyuhyun yang merusak konsentrasi dan kewarasannya karena ciuman tadi.

"Ba-baiklah..daddy yang antar ne"

"No! No! No!"

Yesung lupa kalau kelima anaknya ini sangat pandai. Mereka cepat mempelajari sesuatu. Dan ini salah satunya.

"Mereka belajar banyak darimu ternyata baby"

Yesung merengut. Sedikit sebal juga dengan kelima putranya itu. Hah baiklah sedikit banyak Yesung memang salah karena namja manis itu sedari tadi mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Mommyyyyy~~" rengekan Kwangmin membuat Yesung reflek mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Kajja. Untuk hari ini kita semua akan mengantar Youngminnie dan Kwangminnie" putusnya.

"Yeay~" si kembar berteriak senang.

Yesung langsung menggendong Daehan dan Minguk sementara Mansae digendong sang daddy. Sementara si kembar yang akan sekolah saling bergandengan tangan di depan.

Keluarga yang manis bukan?

.

.

END

.

.

Huwehehehehehe~

Maapkaeun keterlambatan saya ne~

Tinggal satu drabble lagi~

Thankseu buat yang udah review #kisshug

Big love, clou3elf


	7. Chapter 7

Kyusung Day Project

Project 7

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, Typos, Gaje

A/N : Ini bagian dari Kyusung project dari saya. Rencananya selama seminggu sebelum Kyusung day saya bakal post drabble ringan. Dan pas kyusung day-nya saya post oneshoot.

.  
Hope u like

.  
Don't Like Don't Read

.  
Happy Reading

.  
G for Grandpa

.  
Tanpa terasa sudah 30 tahun Kyuhyun bersama Yesung. Menjalani pernikahan yang tidak seharusnya. Menjalani pernikahan yang tentunya banyak rintangan. Tapi dengan penuh kekuatan keduanya bisa mengatasi semua badai.

Usia Yesung sekarang sudah 55 tahun. Dan Kyuhyun 51 tahun. Anak-anak mereka sudah dewasa. Bahkan si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Sedangkan Daehan, Minguk, Mansae sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus.

Di rumah hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Kyuhyun sudah tak bekerja lagi. Dia hanya sesekali mengecek perkembangan perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpim oleh Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Daehan, Minguk, Mansae sedang merintis perusahaan mereka sendiri.

"Rasanya sepi sekali bukan" ucap Yesung saat mereka duduk berdua di taman belakang.

"Benar. Ah~ rasanya baru kemarin aku bermain bersama Daehan, Minguk, Mansae juga Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Sekarang mereka sudah dewasa" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kau mewariskan banyak hal pada mereka. Kemampuan bisnis, kejeniusan, kerja keras. Padahal mereka bukan darah daging kita" Yesung tersenyum.

"Kau juga sayang. Mereka mewarisi kelembutan hatimu, kebaikanmu dan sifat cerewetmu"

"Ya! Ya! Aku tidak cerewet" protes Yesung.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ternyata mau usia berapa pun, menganggu Yesung adalah hal paling menyenangkan baginya.

"Chagiya..kemarilah" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung menurut. Dia pindah posisi di samping Kyuhyun. Tak diduga ternyata Kyuhyun memeluknya dari samping. Menelusupkan wajah tampannya ke leher jennjang Yesung yang sedikit berkeriput. Hey walau mereka sudah tua tapi aura ketampanan masa muda mereka masih terpancar.

"Aku merindukan saat seperti ini. Memelukmu seperti ini"

"Eiy~ kita sudah tua Kyunnie jadi jangan menggombal seperti itu" omel Yesung.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali"

Hening. Mereka saling memejamkan mata untuk menikmati angin dan moment kebersamaan. Mereka tau, cepat atau lambat takdir akan memisahkan mereka. Entah Kyuhyun dahulu atau Yesung dahulu yang akan bertemu sang malaikat maut.

Tapi selama itu belum terjadi, biarlah Kyuhyun dan Yesung menikmati masa-masa tua mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Grandpaaaaa~~~~" suara cempreng itu terdengar. Ah itu cucu mereka.

Yesung menjauhkan dirinya lalu bangkit untuk menyongsong anak dan cucu mereka. Dan benar saja. Semua datang. Youngmin, Kwangmin, Daehan, Minguk, Mansae dan Taehyung serta Jungkook.

Taehyung itu anak kandung Youngmin sementara Jungkook anak kandung Kwangmin. Merela anak-anak yang aktif dan menggemaskan. Mereka masih berusia 5 tahun. Imut bukan?

"Omo Taehyungie Jungkookie"

Kedua anak itu langsung melesat ke dalam pelukan sang grandpa. Beruntunglah kedua grandpa ini masih kuat menggendong kedua bocah nakal itu.

"Taehyungie, Jungkookie turun chagi. Kasihan grandpa"

Bukannya menurut perkataan sang samchon, Daehan, Taehyung dan Jungkook malah semakin bermanja pada kedua grandpa kesayangan mereka.

"Aku lindu grandpa~" rajuk Jungkook.

"Arraseo-arraseo. Kajja kita duduk di dalam. Yesung grandpa akan membuatkan minuman dan cemilan untuk kalian" ucap Yesung.

"Yeayyyy~ grandpa memang telbaik!" seru keduanya.

Yesung membawa kedua cucunya itu ke dalam rumah diikuti Minguk dan Mansae. Sementara Kyuhyun bersama Youngmin, Kwangmin dan Daehan tengah berbicara serius.

"Youngminnie, Kwangminnie..apa kalian tak berniat menikah lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Rumah tangga Kwangmin dan Youngmin memang tak semulus rumah tangganya. Istri Kwangmin meninggal saat melahirkan dan istri Youngmin pergi entah kemana.

"Aniya abeoji. Aku sepakat dengan Kwangmin akan merawat mereka berdua bersamaan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Abeoji...tinggal bersama kami" pinta Daehan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami tak tenang kalau membiarkan abeoji dan eomma tinggal berdua. Lagipula Taehyung dan Jungkook selalu merengek untuk bersama kalian" jelas Kwangmin.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama lagi. Biarkan kami merawat kalian" Walau sudah mempunyai anak, tapi kemampuan aegyo Youngmin masih sama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia terharu dengan ucapan mereka. Ada rasa bangga di hatinya karena berhasil mendidik anak-anak yang diterlantarkan di panti asuhan menjadi orang yang hebat.

"Bilang pada eomma kalian. Abeoji akan setuju jika eomma kalian juga setuju"

Ketiga putranya tersenyum lebar. Tak sulit membujuk sang eomma. Taehyung dan Jungkook tentu saja, apalagi.

"Kajja kita masuk"

Sang kepala keluarga beserta ketiga putranya itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Bergabung bersama yang lain menciptakan keharmonisan keluarga yang pastinya akan membuat semua orang iri.

.  
END

Huweeee~ maap~  
Jadinya gaje banget kayak gini xD  
Ini drabble terakhir dalam project saya. Ada yang nggeh dengan huruf" yang saya pakai ? #apasih

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua yg udah review dari awal ampe akhir. Maapkan saya kalo jadi absurd gini. Sampai jumla dilain waktu dan kesempatan~ #kisseu

Big love, clou3elf 


End file.
